During FY15 we accomplished the following: 1) We carried out time-dependent activation of primary mouse neurons with TNFa; and IL-1b;, prepared RNA, and assayed changes in gene expression by microarray analyses. 2) We extended studies with human neuronal cell lines to assay NF-kB;B induction in response to TNFa; and IL-1b;, and gene expression changes that accompany inflammatory stimulation. 3) we carried out kinetic analyses of NF-kB translocation in neuronal cell lines in response to TNFa and IL-1b stimulation